Spell Master
by Baginda Yorn
Summary: Di abaikan karena tidak memiliki chakra tidak membuat Naruto putus asa dengan kekuatan yang diajarkan 10 senseinya Naruto siap membuat dunia shinobi gempar dengan kekuatannya (Bad Summarry)


Spell Master  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto  
Little bit crossover with Beelzebub  
Pair:  
Naruto x...?  
Rating: M (For Violence and language)

Summary:

Di abaikan karena tidak memiliki chakra tidak membuat Naruto putus asa dengan kekuatan yang diajarkan 10 senseinya Naruto siap membuat dunia shinobi gempar dengan kekuatannya (Bad Summarry)

Warning:  
GoodLike!Naru(maybe), OOC!Naru, OverPower!Naru, AliveMinakushi!, Pervet!Naru, Don't Like Don't Read! 

Tampak seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahunan yang sedang berlatih di Shi no Mori dengan 10 Orang yang berpakaian errr aneh. Ya anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage A.K.A Namikaze Minato dan Akaisachio Habanero A.K.A Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina

"Hah hah kau mau membunuhku apa Oga-sensei!?" Bentak Naruto kepada salah satu senseinya, Tatsumi Oga mantan berandalan SMA Ishiyama yang terlempar ke dimensi Shinobi karena Alaindelon, Iblis Transportasi yang sedang tak koma akibat perpindahan dimensi

"Aku mengajarkan ini agar kau kuat baka!" Sembur Oga sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang mengupil tanpa memperhatikan apa yang Oga ucapkan

"Oga benar Naruto" Kali ini Nasu angkat bicara setelah memperhatikan Naruto berlatih dari tadi

"Kau harus diberi latihan seperti tadi" Lanjut Nasu sambil memakan terong(?) kesukaannya

"Nah sekarang lakukan push up, sit up, dan back up 500x" Ucap Oga dengan tampang seramnya

"B...baik Oga-sensei"ucap Naruto dengan gemetaran lalu melakukan push up, sit up dan back up 500x

Skip Time

"Hah hah Akhirnya selesai juga"Ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafas karena latihan beratnya sejak tadi

Skip Time

3 Tahun kemudian

"Sudah 3 tahun ternyata"Gumam Naruto sambil menatap tempat yang saat itu dia pernah gunakan berlatih dengan para senseinya. Selama 3 tahun belakangan ini dia diajarkan bertarung menggunakan pedang dan tangan kosong oleh Oga dan yang lainnya

Dengan berat hati Naruto meninggalkan tempat latihannya lalu berjalan keluar Shi no Mori lalu pergi ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Huh" Dengus naruto sambil menyusuri jalanan konoha dan menghiarukan tatapan para warga konoha yang memandangnya aib yondaime hokage. Naruto mulai memasuki kedai ichiraku lalu memesan semangkuk ramen miso jumbo untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar  
"Paman Uangnya kutaruh di meja" Ujar naruto sambil berjalan keluar kedai ichiraku lalu berjalan pulang menuju Apartemennya karena hari sudah mulai sore dan menghiarukan bisik bisik dari warga desa

"Hm?" Naruto bingung ketika dia dihadang 3 Anbu Root Danzo

"Uzumaki Naruto Danzo-sama memerintahkan kami membunuhmu" Ucap salah satu Anbu Root Taka  
"Hn Apa kalian yakin bisa membunuhku" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian menakutkan yang diwajahnya

"Kalian berdua Serang dia!" Ucap Taka sambil menyuruh kedua rekannya menyerang Naruto

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Kedua jutsu api berskala besar mengarah ke arah Naruto, Dengan santainya Naruto mengibaskan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi Apike arah ketiga Anbu Root dan kemudian ketiga Anbu Root yang menyerang tadi terbunuh dengan cara terbakar oleh jutsunya sendiri

"Huh merepotkan" Ucap naruto lalu menghilangkan Api yang ada ditangannya lalu berteleport ke Apartemennya, Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Anbu Inu yang tidak sengaja lewat didaerah tersebut

"A...apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap Anbu Inu A.K.A Kakashi yang melihat tempat bekas pertarungan Narutodan Ketiga Anbu Root dengan kaget

"Aku harus memberitahu Hokage-sama tentang kejadian ini" Gumam Inu lalu melakukan Shushin ke Kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kejadian tadi

In Naruto Side

"Huh akan kubunuh kau Danzo" Ucap Naruto lalu menyeringai kejam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah itu tertidur pulas dan berharap besok dia mendapat Buku Icha Icha(?) milik Jiraiya 

Skip Time  
Pagi Hari  
Krinnnnggggg... Krinnnngggg

Bunyi jam weker di kamar Naruto yang cukup keras membangunkan singa tidur(?)

"Hoammm" Akhirnya Naruto terbangun lalu mematikan jam wekernya

"Jam 6?" Ucap Naruto lalu mengucek kedua matanya danberjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya dan memakai celana panjang hitam dan memakai baju putih berlambang Uzumaki sebagai dalamnya lalu memakai Blazer pemberian Oga  
"Mungkin sedikit pemanasan tidak apa apa"Ucap Naruto lalu melakukan push up, sit up, dan back up 100 kali

Setelah melakukan pemanasan Naruto berjalan ke arah Akademi dengan muka malas sambil sesekali melirik warga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

Sesampainya di Akademi dia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan keras tanpa menghiraukan bisik bisik murid Akademi dan berjalan ke arah bangku belakang tempatnya duduk, Setelah itu datang Iruka sensei yang mengajar dikelasnya dan mengajarkan Sejarah Desa Konoha

Skip Time  
Saat Pulang Akademi

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke kedai ichiraku" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke kedai Ichiraku untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus berpikir bagaimana caranya membunuh Danzo, Tanpa Naruto ketahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari gelapnya gang konoha  
"Jadi dia Uzumaki Naruto?" Ucap Orang misterius tersebut lalu hialng dalam pusaran angin

Sesampainya di Kedai Ichiraku Naruto memesan Ramen miso Jumbo untuk mengisi perut  
"Paman Ramen Miso Jumbo !" Ucap Naruto sambil menunggu pesanannya  
"Oke!" ucap Teuchi lalu menyiapkan semangkuk Ramen Miso jumbo  
"Pesanan datang!" Ujar Teuchi lalu menaruh ramen dimeja  
"Ittadakimasu" Ucap Naruto lalu memakan ramen drngan lahap, setelah itu menaruh uang dimeja  
"Paman Uangnya Kutaruh di meja" Ujar naruto lalu berjalan pergi keluar kedai ramen dan pergi ke Shi no Mori ntuk melatih stamina dan fisiknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo minn-san saya Author Baru di Fanfition ini dan Minta kritik dan sarannya minna

Jangan lupa Favorit dan Follownya  
NickName00 Log Out!


End file.
